


Touch Me (make me feel like I'm human)

by Natasi (SwordDraconis113)



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/F, Multi, New Apartment Sex, Post Season 4, Team Human, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 01:37:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1571180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwordDraconis113/pseuds/Natasi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It tickles!” Kenzi’s voice came, then a soft gasp. Bo pushed the door wider, head tilting around. </p>
<p>She was Pandora, and here was the gods’ box.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch Me (make me feel like I'm human)

**Author's Note:**

> I solely blame one person for this, and she knows who she is.

The door handle was cold to touch, Bo clutched it and turned, pushing the door open. Then stopped. Through the crack she’d given, she could see movement. Fire. Crackling and golden against the whitewash. 

Shadows flickered on the wall, strange movements. Bo’s stared, frowning. She should step forward, but her feet didn’t move. Then, laughter peeled out and Bo felt her body still, her skin shiver at the sound. Kenzi. Kenzi’s laughter. Why was she…? 

The hand not clutching the door handle lifted to press against the wood of the door, edging it open quietly. “It tickles!” Kenzi’s voice came, then a soft gasp. Bo pushed the door wider, head tilting around. 

She was Pandora, and here was the gods’ box. 

“It’s supposed to tickle, that’s the fun of it.” Evony, that was Evony’s voice. Bo watched as her best friend shivered, lying between two women, shoulder’s against Lauren, legs around Evony’s hips. The now-human Morrigan lent forward, hands curling around Kenzi’s thighs as she drank champagne from her belly. 

The bottle was gripped in Lauren’s hand. Bo stared, quiet and unmoving. They hadn’t noticed her yet. 

Kenzi’s legs twitched, heels digging into the floor as more laughter spilled champagne down her sides before Evony’s tongue could drink it. “Stop! I yield, I yield!” 

Lauren laughed, choking on the drink as she set it down. They were naked, all of them. Bo felt her hand curl around the door, preventing it from moving either way as she stared voyeur to the scene. She was angry, irritated. What was Evony doing here? Or Kenzi for that matter? What- why were they…? 

But she didn’t move, she didn’t storm forward and demand answers. She watched the humans, watched Lauren’s head dip down and kiss her best friend, as her enemy’s hands splayed out and ran up pale legs, over hips, then back down. 

Bo hissed in a breath between teeth, hand clutching the wood of the door. 

She heard Lauren murmur something over Kenzi’s lips, her hand tucking blonde away as she nudge the lips open. They were opposing, lips hovering above one another with Kenzi’s head having slipped down in Lauren’s lap. They looked...content. In a way Bo hadn’t seen before. 

Swallowing, Bo watched something tender pass as Kenzi arched up, her toes pressing into the hardwood floor as she pushed up and kissed the doctor. 

Evony’s hands curled under Kenzi’s knees and tugged her out from under Lauren, Bo almost growled, maybe did, but the sound became hidden underneath the crackling of fire wood. 

Kenzi arched up, pushing herself on the palm of her hands until she was straddling Evony’s hips, knees bent up on the woman’s sides. God, what the Morrigan must be feeling with Kenzi’s hips pressed against her like that. 

Bo wondered if it was wet. How wet it was. 

Then chastised herself for thinking of her best friend in such a way. 

They didn’t speak, Evony and Kenzi. They were still. Evony’s hands low on Kenzi’s back, holding her still as they stared into each others eyes. Kenzi’s hands were on the hardwood floor, holding her up, hands stretched so she sat on the tips of her fingers, shoulders back as if daring Evony. 

Daring her to make the move. 

Bo blinked, feeling her breath exhale shakily. She was gorgeous. They were gorgeous, Bo realized. All of them. 

And they were human. 

Lauren moved, Bo’s eyes flicked to the movement, watching her crawl in front of the fire, behind the two women. She slid onto her knees, behind Evony, shaking golden hair over her shoulder before she pressed forward, breasts against the woman’s back, hands on Evony’s shoulders, slipping down. 

Bo could hear her speak, hear her voice low and hushed between the two, but she couldn’t hear the words. The doctor, her doctor, pressed forward, nipples hard and digging against skin only Evony was privy to. Bo knew how that felt, knew why Evony tensed, rolling into them. 

Lauren said something incomprehensible to Bo, Kenzi laughed, Evony scowled before a kiss pressed to her jawbone and softened her body, relaxing it until Kenzi pushed up. 

Bo watched her best friend move off her hands to switch her weight onto her feet, straddling the Morrigan still, hovering her mouth over hers as she brushed a hand over the woman’s cheek. Evony’s eyes flickered, lost between two bodies. Bo hungered to be there, be here, be Kenzi or Lauren. 

She wasn’t. She was a voyeur. 

“Human,” Bo heard Kenzi whisper. Between one word and another, maybe more. _You are human_ , she imagined. But it could have been anything. Evony leaned up and kissed Kenzi, fingers digging into the small frame as she clutched her close, as if she could drink the words from Kenzi’s mouth. 

Maybe to never hear them again, maybe so she could. 

Bo swallowed, stepped back. She shouldn’t watch this. Shouldn’t be here. This wasn’t for her to see. Still, statued, she watched Lauren’s hand snake around Evony’s body, saw the woman inhale, pressing harder against Kenzi as her chest heaves, as the hand slid between their legs. To where? Bo didn’t know. 

Evony gasped, high pitched in Kenzi’s mouth and Bo guessed. 

She, the succubus, shivered, not for the first time aware of her envy, of primal desire, Bo swallowed. She wanted to be apart of it, wanted to be between them. Wanted to run. 

So she did. 

She stepped back again, quietly pulling the door with her, and left. 


End file.
